dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Spider Characters
=Allies= May Pennyworth Real Name: May Pennyworth Fusion of: DC's Alfred Pennyworth/Marvel's May Parker Bio: A maid from Britain who had served the Wayne family long before Peter had even been born. And after the murder of his parents, she became his loyal guardian and moral compass even in his years as a vigilante. George Gordon Real Name: George Gordon Fusion of: DC's Jim Gordon/Marvel's George Stacy Bio: George Gordon starts as a struggling police captain (though the future commissioner) who fights to bring justice to New Gotham City, and eventually becomes Dark Spider's first ally. Gwen Gordon Real Name: Gwen Gordon Fusion of: DC's Barbara Gordon/Marvel's Gwen Stacy Bio: The teenage daughter of captain George Gordon who develops a crush on Dark Spider, and eventually becomes something of a sidekick. Eugene "Bullet" Bullock Real Name: Eugene Bullock Fusion of: DC's Harvey Bullock/Marvel's Eugene "Flash" Thompson Bio: Peter Wayne's old high school rival, and now a shady cop working in the New Gotham Police Department. Renee DeWolff Real Name: Renee DeWolff Fusion of: DC's Renee Montoya/Marvel's Jean DeWolff Lucius "Robbie" Robertson Real Name: Lucius Robertson Fusion of: DC's Lucius Fox/Marvel's Joseph "Robbie" Robertson Mary Jane Vale Real Name: Mary Jane Vale Fusion of: DC"s Vicky Vale/Marvel's Mary Jane Watson Night Prowler Real Name: Hobie Grayson Fusion of: DC's Dick Grayson/Marvel's Prowler Bio: Hobie Grayson was a young man with a gifted mind, but was the member of a family of acrobats called the Flying Graysons. Eventually however his parents were murdered by a criminal known as Don Tony Fortunato. He ran away from the circus and managed to build himself a black and blue suit that gave him several abilities, using it to attain money to support himself but also go out for revenge against Fortunato. He eventually crossed paths with Dark Spider, and were originally in conflict until Dark Spider managed to put him down the right path, helping him become the hero. The two becoming best friends and close allies afterwards. Rocket Robin Real Name: Tim Farrell Fusion of: DC's Tim Drake/Marvel's Rocket Racer J. Jonah White Real Name: J. Jonah White Fusion of: DC's Perry White/Marvel's J. Jonah Jameson Scarlet Angel Real Name: Jean-Paul Reilly Fusion of: DC's Azrael/Marvel's Scarlet Spider Dark Spider-Woman Real Name: Jessica Kane Fusion of: DC's Kathy Kane/Marvel's Jessica Drew Flame Spider Real Name: MattieKane Fusion of: DC's Mattie Franklin/Marvel's Sally Avril Dark Spider II Real Name: Miguel McGinnis Fusion of: DC's Terry McGinnis/Marvel's Miguel O'hara Bio: The heir to the Dark Spider persona when Peter Wayne becomes an old man. =Villains= Joker Goblin Real Name: Jack Osborn Fusion of: DC's Joker/Marvel's Green Goblin Bio: Dark Spider's most fearsome archenemy. But he in his original persona starts out as just his business rival Jack Osborn, head of Osborn Industries. In his earlier life he grew up on the streets, but eventually managed to amass the fortune to start his company under the guise of a criminal known as the Red Goblin. He was eventually working on a performance enhancing serum late one night, but it blew up in his face face. It drastically changed his physical appearance by bleaching his skin white, turned his hair green, and put his mouth in a permanent smile. Along with his physical deformities he gained enhanced strength, speed, agility, stamina, and intelligence. His mind had been warped by the experience and decided to use these powers for crime. The Octopus Real Name: Otto Copplepot Fusion of: DC's Penguin/Marvel's Dr. Octopus Bio: The Octopus is one of Dark Spider's greatest re-ocurring foes. Second only to Joker Goblin. Otto was born to the wealthy Cobblepot family, but because of his short and rotund appearance was always picked on and never felt he got the respect that he deserved. Even his father was a bully to him, and his mother overprotective. He had a keen intellect and became a scientist. During which time he invented a harness with a set of four mechanical arms that he could use to aid him in his laboratory, as well as trick umbrellas that could be used as weapons designed for self-defense. He eventually realized that he could use his intellect and weapons to become a powerful supervillain, and gain that respect he desired. Venom-Face Real Name: Harvey Brock Fusion of: DC's Two-Face/Marvel's Venom Bio: Harvey Brock was raised in a lower class Catholic family. His mother died in childbirth, at which he was often ignored and bullied by his father. Despite all this he always strove to earn his father's respect, but also had an innate distrust of the upper class. He repressed his anger, that eventually managed to personify as a dark side to his personality. He eventually went into politics, eventually becoming the district attorney of New Gotham City. He started off with an uneasy relationship with Dark Spider, but eventually became close allies along with Captain George Gordon. As well as close friends with Peter Wayne. Eventually his career was ruined, and he blamed Dark Spider for what happened. He went to pray at a church one night where he saw Dark Spider ripping of a powerful but even symbiotic suit from space that he had acquired, but decided to discard as it was corrupting him. Being spurned by Dark Spider it sense the darkness, anger, and hatred inside of Harvey and latched itself to him. And through the symbiote his suppressed dark side manifested itself, with the suit consistently only covering half of his face, giving it a split look. The suit also gave him Dark Spider's powers and memories. King Demon Real Name: Ra's Al Fisk Fusion of: DC's Ra's Al Ghul/Marvel's Kingpin Bio: Ra's Al Fisk is a famous philanthropist from the Middle East, but in secret commands a powerful organization known as the Hand of Assassins. An organization dedicated to purifying the world by eradicating crime. He respects Dark Spider's efforts, and even tries to make him his heir, but his extreme methods keep them from ever joining forces. Fisk while large and obese in build is surprisingly quick and agile in a fight, easily matching Dark Spider's skills. Black Catwoman Real Name: Felicia Kyle Fusion of: DC's Catwoman/Marvel's Black Cat Bane the Hunter Real Name: Sergei Banenoff Fusion of: DC's Bane/Marvel's Kraven the Hunter Bio: The member a former Russian family of nobility that had been locked up in a Russian goolog for years as a child during the final years of the cold war. There he became a fierce fighter, developed a keen intellect, and a on the whole was a bitter but strong man. Once freed during the toppling of the Soviet Union Sergei decided to use his newfound skills as a hunter. He evnetually came across a mysterio woman known as the Poison Witch, from whom he obtained a potion that greatly augmented his strength, but was able to resist her attempts to control him. The effects were time limited and he wanted the power so he had the compound studied and replicated into the Venom formula, after which he became a mercenary for hire known as Bane the Hunter clad in a jungle man like outfit but with a fierce looking black and white mak, and tubes carrying the venom formula around hsi body. He was eventually called in to take on Dark Spider. Anonymous Real Name: Edward Smerdyakov Fusion of: DC's Riddler/Marvel's Chameleon Bio: Anonymous is a mysterious supervillain. He is a master of disguise, but also has a great compulsion to prove how smart he is and be the center of attention. He normally takes on disguises when committing his various crimes, but would always leave riddles as clues to the identity of the person he's impersonating at the time. Feario Real Name: Quentin Crane Fusion of: DC's Scarecrow/Marvel's Mysterio Bio: Quentin Crane was a special effects wizard in the horror movie business, most of it stemming from a sick obsession he had developed for fear. He eventually realized that being a special effects man was a dead on job where he could not get fame or spread true fear and thus became the supervillain Feario, armed with high end technology that he uses to create horrific images to put fear into his opponents. He decided to make a name for himself by trying to take out Dark Spider. Mr. Freezerburn Real Name: Steven Fries Fusion of: DC's Mr. Freeze/Marvel's Scorcher Bio: Dr. Steven Fries was a chemistry professor at Gotham State University who was fired from his position for illegally using company materials to create a cryogenic chamber to keep his sick wife alive. He got into a fight with some of the people who tried stopping him and wound up crashing into a container of cold chemicals that mutated his body. In this new state he must constantly keep himself heated in order to raise his body temperature, and eventually created a suit that helped him do this. One that also has the abilities to control the elements of both fire and ice. Lizard-Bat Real Name: Kirk Connors Fusion of: DC's Man-Bat/Marvel's Lizard Bio: The scientist Kirk Connors got hit by an explosion while serving as a medic during combat that took away one of his arms and damaged his hearing. He became obsessed with trying to cure his ailment by attempting to splice animal DNA into his body. The experiment backfired because he accidentally mixed the DNA of both a bat and a lizard together before splicing himself. Turning him into an abominable monster that was part man, bat, and lizard. Professor Jackal Real Name: Miles Strange Fusion of: DC's Hugo Strange/Marvel's Jackal Black Goblin Real Name: Roman Kingsley Fusion of: DC's Black Mask/Marvel's Hobgoblin Bio: Roman Kingsley was the socialite head of Janus Fashion & Cosmetics, and old "friend" of Peter Wayne. He had a stenuous relationship with his parents, including them forcing a friendship between him and Peter for social status, leading him to murdering them and gaining full control of the company. And used ruthless business tactics to get his way. His company eventually faced financial calamity with the release of a defective product, but Peter attempted to bail him out by purchasing the company. Roman was humiliated by this and decided to attain his revenge by seeking out the formula that created the supervillain known as Joker Goblin. He found it and tried perfecting it to get rid of any negative side effects, and then used it on himself giving him the goblin powers. He took the Goblin arsenal, and then made himself an outfit that includes an orange cloak and a black mask carved to look like a skull carved from the lid of his mother's grave. Mister Carnage Real Name: Victor Kasady Fusion of: DC's Mister Zsasz/Marvel's Carnage Poison Witch Real Name: Pamela Ezili Fusion of: DC's Poison Ivy/Marvel's Calypso Bio: A former botanist who during her work fell so deep in love with nature that she eventually decided to leave behind her old life and live out in nature on the island of Haiti. There she learned Voodoo ways from an old Voodoo practioner that included magic and potion making Solomon Tombstone Real Name: Cyrus Lincoln Fusion of: DC's Solomon Grundy/Marvel's Tombstone Bio: Cyrus Lincoln was an albino African American born in New Gotham City in the 19th Century. He was consistently bullied over his strange appearance and eventually became a street thug because of his powerful build and intimidating appearance. It was by a member of a rival gang that he met his demise, with his body being disposed of in Slaughter Swamp. Two hundred years later he would rise from the grave as a zombie to return to New Gotham City. Starting out as an enforcer for the Ventriloquist & Hammerhead, but would eventually become a powerful crime boss in his own right. Ventriloquist & Hammerhead Real Name: Joseph Wesker Fusion of: DC's Ventriloquist & Scarface/Marvel's Hammerhead Killer Vulture Real Name: Adrian Walker Fusion of: DC's Killer Moth/Marvel's Vulture Mad Tinkerer Real Name: Phinneas Tetch Fusion of: DC's Mad Hatter/Marvel's Tinkerer Sandface Real Name: Basil Marko Fusion of: DC's Basil Karlo/Marvel's Sandman Waterface Real Name: Morrie Hagen Fusion of: DC's Matt Hagen/Marvel's Hydro-Man Deadshock Real Name: Herman Lawton Fusion of: DC's Deadshot/Marvel's Shocker Bio: A thug for hire who is a great marksman, and wields a pair of pistols he invented that fire extremely powerful shcokwaves. Block Rhino Real Name: Aleksei Desmond Fusion of: DC's Blockbuster/Marvel's Rhino Fire Beetle Real Name: Garfield Jenkins Fusion of: DC's Firefly/Marvel's Beetle Silver Demon Real Name: Silvia Al Fisk Fusion of: DC's Talia Al Ghul/Marvel's Silver Sable Bio: The daughter and enforcer of the King Demon Ra's Al Fisk, who serves as both a foe and love interest to Dark Spider. Harley Goblin Real Name: Harleen Hollister Fusion of: DC's Harley Quinn/Marvel's Menace Bio: Harleen Hollister was the daughter of a district attorney who became a psychologist, and was eventually assigned to the case of the supervillain known as Joker Goblin. During their sessions he began to slowly twist her mind and eventually revealed the location of one of his Goblin Hideouts, offering her the chance to become like him. She went there just to check it out, though did have a small curiosity of using the formula, decided not to. While leaving she knocked over some experimental Goblin chemicals that got absorbed into her skin, and warped her mind. She made herself a costume, and using her new powers along with some of Joker Goblin's arsenal managed to free him from Arkhamcroft Asylum. Afterwards becoming his consistent aide and companion. Red Goblin Real Name: Jason Osborn Fusion of: DC's Jason Todd/Marvel's Harry Osborn Bio:Jason Osborn is the teenage son of Peter Wayne's industrial rival Jack Osborn, the head of Osborn Industries. His father was very cold towards him, never letting them get that close. It filled Jason with feelings of resentment and anger towards his father. Jason would commit crimes out on the streets to vent his rage and show his independence, and was eventually caught in the act by Dark Spider who recognized him as Jack's son. Peter took Jason under his wing to try and set him down the right path. Eventually he and Gwen went to Bosnia with Dark Spider to try and stop a plan apparently being held by the Joker Goblin under the employ of the King Demon Ra's Al Fisk. While they stayed out of the front lines of the fighting, Joker Goblin managed to capture Jason and Gwen. He took them to a warehouse that was rigged to explode, but proceeded to beat Jason with a crowbar as retribution for his son "betraying" him. And as he left revealed that he was his father. Joker Goblin then managed to tell Dark Spider via phone the location of the warehouse, and that both of his young helpers were held in opposite ends of the building. With him having only time to save one. Dark Spider managed to get their, but went after Gwen first. He left her in safety to go after Jason, though was too late. Unknown to his friends, his body was taken and switched with a fake by a guilt ridden Ra's Al Fisk. He decided to try and revive Jason with the lazarus pit. It worked, but he was in a deranged state. He ran out of the cave and disappeared. He eventually managed to return to New Gotham and went to one of his father's goblin hideouts in order to use the goblin formula, but also learned about Jack's formal criminal persona of the Red Goblin. He decided to take that as his monkier in his quest for vengeance. Anansi Real Name: None Fusion Of: DC's Prometheus/Marvel's Kaine Bio: A clone of Dark Spider created by Professor Miles Strange, also known as Professor Jackal. He was the first clone concieved, and was made to become the "Anti-Dark Spider" to ultimately destroy him. Memories of his parents being murdered by George Stacy were programed into his mind along with the great martial arts training in order to match Dark Spider. However Anansi came out physically deformed and slowly generating. SpiderWrath Real Name: None Fusion of: DC's The Wrath/Marvel's Spidercide Bio: Another clone of Dark Spider made by Professor Jackal, who much like Anansi had programmed memories of his parents being murdered by cops led by George Stacy and skills in order to put him down a path to become a super criminal with the purpose of taking down Dark Spider. Don Vincente Falcone Real Name: Vincente Falcone Fusion of: DC's Carmine Falcone/Marvel's Vincente Fortunato Bio: At the start of Dark Spider's war on crime he is the most powerful mobster in New Gotham. Angelo Falcone Real Name: Angelo Falcone Fusion of: DC's Alberto Falcone/Marvel's Angelo Fortunato Bio: The younger son of Don Vincente Falcone, and considered his weakest child. All of this eventually leading to him going insane. Giacomo Falcone Real Name: Giacomo Falcone Fusion of: DC's Mario Falcone/Marvel's Giacomo Fortunato Anne Falcone Real Name: Anne Falcone Fusion of: DC's Sophia Falcone/Marvel's Anne Weying Bio: An old lover of District Attorney Harvey Brock, and the daughter of Don Vincente Falcone. Sin Reaper Real Name: Judson Carter Fusion of: DC's Reaper/Marvel's Sin Eater Bio: A violent vigilante in New Gotham armed with a large hook like weapon and a shotgun. Tobias Slug Real Name: Tobias Lugman Fusion of: DC's Tobias Whale/Marvel's Slug Bio: A morbidly obese albino crime lord in New Gotham under the employ of Don Vincente Falcone Great White Owl Real Name: Warren Owlsley Fusion of: DC's Great White Shark/Marvel's Owl Blackie Zucco Real Name: Blackie Zucco Fusion of: DC's Tony Zucco/Marvel's Blackie Gaxton Joe Carradine Real Name: Joe Carradine Fusion of: DC's Joe Chill/Marvel's Dennis Carradine Bio: The street thug who had murdered Richard and Mary Wayne, leading to Peter becoming Dark Spider. Poison Spider Real Name: Richard Wayne Jr. Fusion of: DC's Owlman/Marvel's Poison Bio: An alternate reality version of Dark Spider that lost his family in a similar fashion to Peter Wayne, but instead decided that he would control crime by taking it over. This version has also pernamently bonded with the symbiote of his world that Peter had rejected.